In German document DE 101 23 730 A1, a system, a position sensor, and a receiving device are described for the reliable transmission of the position of an operating element. The system has a wake-up device which is designed to detect a signal admissible for wake-up in a sensor channel, and subsequently to control additional components to go from a sleep mode to a fully activated operating mode. The signal admissible for the wake-up is induced in the sensor channel via at least one magnet situated linearly on a pedal and being displaceable with it.